


"L" is for the Way You Look at Me

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-up Yuri, Fairy Yuri, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Victor, Knight Otabek, Knight/Fairy AU, M/M, Medieval, Mild Sexual Content, Otaburi, fairies don't get pruny, innuendos, my friend Jess's idea, otabek has a Man Bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: A lazy summer day turns into something far more interesting with a simple look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. This fic is basically a scene from the AU that my friend Jess came up with about Knight/Fairy Otaburi. 
> 
> Essentially, Otabek is a brave and distinguished knight who meets Yuri, a feisty and stubborn fairy who's wary of humans. However, after getting to know each other, a relationship begins to blossom. 
> 
> In this story, timeline nor plot is not really important. All you need to know is that they are both little shits and they love each other.

* * *

Sprawled out in the grass, Yuri ran his fingers through the soft blades, feeling the summer sun beating down on him. Out in the open meadow, there were no trees to shade him from the unforgiving heat. But Yuri didn't mind. He closed his eyes, allowing the warmth to soak into his skin. He listened to the sounds that filled the air: warbling birds, chirping crickets, the bubbling of the spring. Glancing to his right, Yuri saw Otabek sitting up in the water, the sunlight glinting off his broad shoulders. 

Transfixed, Yuri sat up, his hair cascading down his back in pale yellow waves. Slowly, he inched closer to the bank. 

Otabek was slightly angled away from him, using a cloth to wipe down his arms. He was humming an unfamiliar song, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

Yuri's breath hitched in his throat as his gaze traveled every curve and dip of Otabek's stalwart form. He took careful notice of his tanned skin, taut and firm over well-defined muscles in his back and arms. Muscles that were the result of years of rigorous military training.

"What're you doing over there, Yuri?"

Not expecting it, Yuri jumped, tearing his eyes away and redirecting his attention to the small flowers that poked through the earth. The tips of his ears burned from the embarrassment of getting caught ogling.

"N-nothing," he finally answered, refusing to look up. 

"Oh?" Yuri could detect the mischievous lilt in his response. "Well, in that case, would you like to join me?"

Yuri's neck almost snapped with how fast he whipped his head around. Otabek was now facing him. 

"What?"

Otabek skimmed the surface of the water with his hand. "I said, 'Would you like to join me?' It's awfully hot out, and the water is beautiful. What do you say?"

Yuri sucked in his cheeks, but after a minute of quiet deliberation, he nodded. The water _did_ look refreshing. Besides, Yuri never passed up the chance to get his hands on Otabek's muscles. With nimble fingers, Yuri first untied the cord of his brown tunic. He then slid the garment over his lithe frame and folded it up before placing it on the ground in a neat pile. 

Tucking his wings in, Yuri scooted to the edge of the water and slowly sank into the spring. The cool liquid soothed his overheated skin and once he was fully submerged, Yuri paddled over to where Otabek was waiting. 

Yuri positioned himself with his back pressed against Otabek's toned chest and took ahold of the other man's wrists, bringing his arms around to encircle his waist. 

As he slipped his hand into Otabek's, Yuri frowned. Something felt... different. 

Lifting Otabek's hand out of the water, Yuri stared at Otabek's palm and fingertips, noting how the skin was now puckered and wrinkly. 

"What's wrong with your hand?" he asked, glancing behind him at Otabek. "Why does it look like this?"

"Like what?"

"All... shriveled." Yuri sounded equal parts perplexed and concerned. His fierce green eyes widened with panic. "Are you...  _dying?_ " The last word was barely a whisper, as if saying it louder would make it come true.

Otabek gaped. "What? Of course not. That's just what happens when you're in water too long." He quirked an eyebrow in amusement as the realization hit him. "I'm guessing fairies don't have that problem?"

Yuri scoffed, almost offended at such a question. "No. See?" He shoved his hand in front of Otabek's face, proudly showing him how his nearly-translucent skin was still smooth and plump. Yuri then lowered his arm and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"So... you're okay?" 

"Yes. It's totally normal."

"You're sure?" It took quite a bit to convince him.

"Positive, Yura," Otabek said, giving his torso a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm not dying. Promise." 

"Humans are weird," Yuri decided aloud with a small huff, though the relief in his voice was evident. 

Otabek chuckled and swept Yuri's silken hair to the side before ducking down to press a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Yuri sighed as a pleasant tingle spread through his chest and he relaxed, going limp in Otabek's arms.

The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying the serenity of the hazy afternoon and each other's company. But soon, Yuri grew bored, and a devilish smirk began creeping along his features.

Unlatching from Otabek's hold, Yuri turned around in his lap so that he was straddling his hips.

Fighting against the natural buoyancy of the water, Yuri gripped Otabek's shoulders to steady himself and hooked his legs around his middle, pulling their bodies flush together. Now that he had Otabek right where he wanted him, Yuri smiled, brushing the tip of his nose against Otabek's.

"Kiss me." It was less of a request and more of a demand, yet Otabek was more than happy to oblige.

Interlocking his fingers at the base of Yuri's spine, Otabek leaned in and captured Yuri's lips with his own. 

The gesture started off sweet and gentle, but soon, Otabek allowed one hand to wander down, until it came to rest on the curve of Yuri's ass.

Then, without warning, Otabek pinched the mound of soft flesh using his forefinger and thumb.

Yuri let out a muffled yelp, but it was quickly chased away by a moan as Otabek used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yuri's mouth. 

Not willing to relinquish control so easily, Yuri grabbed Otabek's chin and pulled him down, crushing their lips together. He then reached behind Otabek's head with his free hand, tugging at his hair and loosening the thick ebony locks from his bun.

Otabek groaned around Yuri's tongue, the sound only increasing the tightness that was already coiling in the pit of Yuri's abdomen. 

When the lack of oxygen became too much, they broke apart, chests heaving, swollen lips, eyes glazed over with lust and another emotion that was too difficult to pinpoint at that moment.

"Beka," Yuri whispered, his voice strained with need as his hardened arousal pressed against his inner thigh. "I..."

Yuri swallowed in anticipation as he watched the distorted image of Otabek's hand glide through the shimmering water and settle between his legs. But then he stopped just short of his target, his fingers curling into his palm. Instead, he glanced up, meeting a bewildered Yuri. "Can I...?"

Yuri gave a whine of urgency. " _Yes._ P-please." 

Otabek then reached forward and took Yuri in his large hand, eliciting a pleasured hiss from the small fairy.

Already so close to his breaking point, Yuri clamped his hand over his mouth, stifling the noises that were falling unceremoniously from his lips. Otabek's touch was firm, and sure enough, it only took two expertly-timed strokes to send Yuri unraveling in his grasp.

Yuri gasped through his fingers, whole body shuddering as he came down from his high.

Once his breathing had evened out, Yuri realized that Otabek had his own obvious problem that needed care.

"What about you?" Yuri asked.

"Don't worry about that," Otabek said, giving him a chaste kiss. "Though, I guess we'll have to wash up again, hm?" 

He then shifted his head to nuzzle the crook of Yuri's neck, nipping at his sensitive skin, leaving a trail of light pink marks in his wake. 

Yuri threw his arms around Otabek in a tight hug. "Yeah," he replied with a breathless giggle. 

Returning the embrace, Otabek rested his cheek on Yuri's shoulder, an unmistakable grin stretching across his face.

"But that can wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad, Jess, and everyone else <3
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr -- @PrincessOfNewCorona


End file.
